narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dokku
|Zdjęcie=Dokku2.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=ドック |Rōmaji=Dokku |Japoński=Hiroto Torihata |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 2=36 |Wzrost część 2=165 cm |Przynależność=Wioska Tonika |Rodzina=Shiseru~Żona, Lando~Przybrany Syn, Leo~Przybrany Syn, Miina~Przybrana Córka, Faz~Przybrany Syn, Sora (sierota)~Przybrana Córka |Boruto=Nie |Anime=290 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Występuje w=Anime }} jest obywatelem Wioski Tonika. Przeszłość thumb|left|Dokku próbujący ocalić Shiseru przed upadkiem z klifu. Dokku dorastał z Shiseru i oboje byli ze sobą bardzo blisko. Pewnego dnia, gdy dziewczyna zwisała z klifu, Dokku zdołał złapać jej dłoń i trzymał ją przez prawie godzinę, nie posiadał jednak dość sił, aby wciągnąć ją z powrotem. Po pewnym czasie jego uścisk osłabł i Shiseru spadła. Na całe szczęście wylądowała w koronie drzewa i przeżyła, lecz niezdolność do uratowania przyjaciółki zmusiła Dokku do zostania częścią lokalnej milicji Wioski Tonika. Jednakże lata później został zwolniony z nieznanych powodów i został nauczycielem. Osobowość thumb|left|Dokku dbający o swoją nową rodzinę. Jest bardzo dzielnym i sumiennym człowiekiem, nie wahającym się poświęcić własne życie dla życia kilku innych osób. Jest także bardzo czuły na punkcie dzieci, które zdołał ocalić (Miina, Leo, Sora (sierota), Faz, Lando), które w zamian niemniej go kochają. Od dnia, gdy jako dziecko zawiódł podczas próby uratowania Shiseru, zdaje się mieć niską samoocenę i widzi siebie jako słabego. Ten fakt przywodzi go prawie na skraj łez, gdy rozpacza, że nie może uratować więcej mieszkańców wioski. Wygląd thumb|left|Dokku jako dziecko. thumb|left|Dokku. Dokku jest 36-letnim, raczej grubym mężczyzną z krótkimi brązowymi włosami i sporymi zakolami. Nosi prostokątne okulary oraz posiada krótkie wąsiki i spiczastą bródkę. Na prawej dłoni i nadgarstku ma skomplikowany tatuaż milicji z Wioski Tonika. W młodości był bardzo szczupły. Zazwyczaj nosił zwyczajną odzież i brązową kurtkę, zanim nie oddał jej Miinii. Umiejętności Mimo iż nie posiada żadnych konkretnych umiejętności, był zdolny przetrwać zniszczenie swojej wioski, a nawet uratować kilkoro dzieci. Miina i Leo zwracają się nawet do niego "sensei", co sugeruje, ze jest on doświadczony w nauczaniu na jakimś konkretnym polu. Nawet ich dziadek wyraźnie podkreśla jego umiejętności bardziej jako nauczyciela niż strażnika. Dokku jest raczej silny, zdolny jednocześnie nieść Miinę i Leo na swych ramionach przez dłuższy czas, unikając zranienia, a ponadto jest on dość szybki, by złapać ich, gdy skakali z okien. Część II Chikara thumb|left|Dokku ratujący Miinę i Leo. Gdy jego wioska została zaatakowana, Dokku tym, który znalazł Miinę i Leo uwięzionych w ich własnym domu. Kazał Miinii skakać, gdy był gotowy aby ją złapać, lecz była ona zbyt przestraszona z powodu wysokości. Dokku zachęcił ją, aby mu zaufała i gdy wreszcie skoczyła, złapał ją. Gdy uratował także Leo, wyniósł ich oboje z wioski, by później powrócić do wioski, aby zaoferować swą pomoc. Zanim odszedł, oddał Miinii swoją kurtkę i dał dwójce dzieci zadanie, by poprosiły o pomoc sąsiednią Wioskę Hachō. Zdołał uratować pozostałą trójkę dzieci (Sora (sierota), Lando i Faz), lecz został mocno ranny podczas nocy, co zmusiło go do użycia wideł. Później, gdy sam wracał do Wioski Hachō, spotkał po raz kolejny Leo i Miinę. Przybyli niedługo do Wioski Hachō i pozwolono im zamieszkać w domu Shiseru. Kilka dni później, gdy Dokku, Miina i Sora kupowali jedzenie, pomiędzy Leo i Faz wybuchła kłótnia. Jednakże Miina była w stanie powstrzymać ich. Gdy przybyli do swego nowego domu, Dokku pomylił ochraniacz na czoło Naruto z tym, jakie nosili jego wrogowie, którzy zniszczyli ich wioskę i kazał wszystkim uciekać. Gdy Leo przekonał go, aby wbiegli na podniszczony most Dokku wziął Miinę i zaczął biec, lecz most nie mógł ich utrzymać. Gdy zaczęli spadać, ocaleni zostali przez Naruto, który użył łańcucha ze swych klonów. Dokku przeprosił Naruto i Sakurę za swą omyłkę. thumb|right|Przywódca wioski daje Dokku dwie dziwne tabliczki. Później, gdy zjedli posiłek, wszyscy wzięli kąpiel. Dokku opowiedział Naruto o swej przeszłości i przyznał, że marzy o większej mocy, aby móc uratować więcej mieszkańców swej wioski. Po tym dyskutował z Yamato i Saiem na temat masakry i wspominał moment, w którym omal nie został zabity przez Hayate Gekkō. Wspomniał również spotkanie z przywódcą Wioski Tonika, który z nieznanego powodu ofiarował mu dwie tabliczki, o czym jednak nie nadmienił. Gdy on i Shiseru spojrzeli na piątkę śpiących dzieci, złapali się za ręce. thumb|left|Dokku szczęśliwy z kolejnego spotkania z "przywódcą wioski". Następnego dnia poszedł z resztą paczki i opuścił z Shiseru dom na krótki czas, aby kupić napoje. Gdy wrócili, Lando i Miina uczepili się ich szczęśliwie. Dokku był w szoku, gdy Shiseru klepnęła Miinę za to, że przeszkadza Naruto i musi ją uspokajać. Później Disonasu pojawia się wraz z Przywódcą Wioski Tonika. Dokku i stary mężczyzna rozmawiają o wcześniejszej wymianie tabliczek, gdy Miina tryknęła głową dziadka, odkrywając przez to, że tak naprawdę jest on martwy i został przywrócony do życia. Gdy grupa ucieka z pola walki, Miina stara się odciągnąć węże, którymi zakażony został Naruto, podczas gdy Dokku usiłuje odciągnąć ją. Mężczyzna jest w szoku, podobnie jak pozostali, gdy Miina dosłownie zmusza węże do wyjścia, które skopiowały jego drugą formę jinchūriki. thumb|right|Dokku i Naruto zostają ocaleni przez węża Kabuto. Gdy docierają posiłki z Konohy, Dokku i jego rodzina próbują uciec z pola bitwy. Kiedy prawie udaje im się dotrzeć na bezpieczną odległość, Miina błaga Dokku, by ten ratował Naruto, który został odrzucony przez swego dziewięcioogoniastego klona i upadł nieprzytomny. Dokku powierza dzieci opiece Shiseru i podąża w stronę Naruto. Jednakże pośliznął się na puszce, dokładnie w momencie, gdy klon zamierza na nich nastąpić. On i Naruto zostają uratowani przez Kabuto, który chroni ich w wężu. Obaj budzą się w podziemnej grocie Wioski Tonika. Dokku z niepowodzeniem próbuje otworzyć wejście. Gdy spostrzega, że Naruto także się obudził, próbuje uwolnić go z lin, lecz są to tak naprawdę węże, które grożą Dokku ugryzieniem, jeżeli znów spróbuje je usunąć. Bezsilny Dokku próbuje powstrzymać Naruto przed obwinianiem samego siebie, tylko po to, aby zostać okrzyczanym przez Kuramę poprzez chłopaka, co bardzo go przeraziło. Gdy przypomina sobie swą dyskusję z Shiseru na temat możliwości adopcji dzieci, po raz kolejny próbuje powstrzymać wpływ Kuramy na Naruto, pytając, skąd pochodzi jego ostatnia siła. To właśnie sprawia, że Naruto przypomina sobie swe prawdziwe cele i co motywuje go do stania się silniejszym, co zatrzymało wpływ Kuramy. Chwilę później pojawia się Kabuto z dwójką wskrzeszonych shinobi i Disonasu, który okazuje się być odpowiedzialnym za masakrę wioski Dokku. Dokku zostaje zapytany przez Disonasu, czy kiedykolwiek mógłby zrozumieć siłę, jaką nosi ze sobą. Wtedy też Disonasu wyciąga zwój i przywołuje tajemnicze światła, głównie by zaszokować Dokku. thumb|left|Dokku i Shiseru żegnają dzieci. Gdy Disonasu przyznaje się, że to on wydał rozkaz zmasakrowania Wioski Tonika, Dokku we wściekłości próbuje go zaatakować, lecz zostaje powstrzymany przez Inabi Uchihę. Disonasu pogrywa z nim, próbując ustalić lokację ostatniego elementu, jaki potrzebuje, aby użyć Saezuri. Gdy Kabuto odkrywa, że przybyły dzieci z Wioski Tonika, Dokku każe Disonasu trzymać się od nich z daleka. Gdy Ama no Hoko zostało aktywowane, mógł strząsnąć swe więzi i podbiec naprzeciw dzieci, besztając je za taką lekkomyślność. Po ponownym połączeniu się z Shiseru, grupka próbuje uciec, lecz zostają powstrzymani przez błyskawicę spowodowaną przez Ama no Hoko, która zmusza ich, aby zawrócić. Dokku twierdzi wtedy, że jest zdolny powstrzymać Ama no Hoko od czasu, gdy był jednym ze strażników wioski. On i Shiseru żegnają dzieci, motywując je, by odeszły, bo w innym wypadku zginą. thumb|right|Dokku po raz kolejny próbuje uratować Shiseru. Oboje popędzili przez budynek, w trakcie czego Dokku mówi Shiseru, że chce się z nią ożenić, jeżeli oboje przeżyją. Gdy docierają do Saezuri, Dokku stwierdza, że może użyć tego do zatrzymania Ama no Hoko. Jednakże, gdy walka pomiędzy Naruto i jego klonem nabiera tempa, wielka wiązka promieni odrzuca oboje przez klif. Shiseru ledwie jest zdolna złapać rękę Dokku i sytuacja, którą oboje już raz przeżyli, powtarza się po raz kolejny. Shiseru błaga Dokku, by ten ją puścił i wypełnił misję, lecz Dokku odpowiada, że nigdy nie mógłby jej puścić, nieważne co się wydarzy. Shiseru każde mu odejść i siłą uwalnia się z jego uścisku, gotowa popełnić samobójstwo dla jego dobra. Jednakże Naruto udaje się ja uratować, a Dokku używa Saezuri, wreszcie zatrzymując Ama no Hoko. thumb|left|Nowa rodzina dziękuje Naruto. Po szczęśliwym zjednoczeniu rodziny, wszyscy dziękują Naruto za to, co dla nich zrobił.